


Private Concert

by ElDragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDragon/pseuds/ElDragon
Summary: Kaede puts on a personal concert for Tsumugi. Tsumugi can't quite grasp as to why Kaede cares so much.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Private Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasooki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasooki/gifts).



Deep in her heart Tsumugi Shirogane knows she doesn’t deserve this.

The 53rd season of Danganronpa had tainted her in ways she simply could not put into proper words. She had manipulated & killed people, all in an attempt to make the best possible TV show humanly possible. And the guilt she felt, every damned day, will probably not ever leave her.

So, she should certainly not be having Kaede Akamatsu playing her a private concert right now. 

Not when Kaede had arguably suffered the worst type of betrayal. Sure Rantaro was actually the one whose blood was on her hands (literally as the case was at the time), but Kaede died in the game thinking she had taken a life. Even the in-game version of herself felt watching Kaede hang above her darling piano was just… wrong. A travesty of justice, though she never would have admitted it. And after she had been given her just desserts, the punishment long overdue in the form of a boulder crushing her to paste, she woke up again, with the full realm of what she had done in front her.

Tsumugi Shirogane, Team Danganronpa Employee, did not exist, nor had she ever. She was just a fan, playing the role given to her. Just a girl who was tired of people forgetting she exists. And now that girl knows what it feels like to have a body slump over after you caved in it's skull, or to stare at a beautiful girl as the life left her body via hanging.

But before she could go into utter panic, a soft hand had gripped hers, and when she looked up she was met by violet eyes, not looking at her with hatred, but concern. Kaede Akamatsu was there, right in front of her. And she didn't leave through her first panic attack, and stayed with her the rest of that day. She was back again when she woke up the next day too.

And it became absolutely apparent in the 6 months since that Kaede Akamatsu, true to the character written for her, had no intention of leaving.

And today she had decided to surprise her with a little personal concert. Every one of the cast had a different reaction of what to do about their talent. Some had let them fall away into the abyss, not worth pursuing. Tsumugi has fallen in that camp: Her one experience being someone other than herself was not positive, so she was fine staying in her own head space. Kaede was the exact opposite end of the spectrum. The other girl hated her old life, and loved the elements that had been given to her. The Piano was “The outlet she always dreamed of growing up without any other options” and she used a significant total of her pay into an extraordinary piano. It became common among the cast to hear Kaede's soft Piano playing until someone (Usuaully Miu) drags her away shouting about how they all needed some sleep. And apparently Kaede had decided on some songs to play, just for her, and there was no way she’d turn that down, selfish or not.

And damn, it will never not be fun watching Kaede play. Not even to listen to her (And her playing is beautiful. There is probably an amazing name for the songs she’s playing, but she certainly doesn’t know them. But she could still listen to her all day), but just to watch her. Peace is hard to come by for basically any of them, and, while there is a degree of jealousy among some of the cast, Tsumugi shares none of it toward Kaede, and the content, relaxed smile on her face. She looks just as beautiful as ever.

Yet... it still hurts to watch Kaede sometimes. It’s like looking at a porcelain doll she knows had to be repaired, because you broke it. How can you look someone in the eyes and smile back at them when when you close your eyes, you are seeing the life drain from their face? She can’t act normal in front of Kaede, because what type of normal can there be between murderer and victim? How could she ever even try to be worth her presence, let alone her affection.

Because Tsumugi is well aware that she’s been in love with Kaede, since within weeks of the game ending. Kaede had taken it upon herself to help her through what she knew was going to be a hellish recovery. The fact she was still dealing with own, how talking was still something that sounded ragged and painful didn’t seem to deter her. No matter how hard she tried to make her go away she stayed, which, while a blessing, was creating a massive problem. Kaede was beautiful, and sweet, and caring, and apparently much more sarcastic with her old life blending with her artificial one, and she would have been way out of her league before everything else happened. It was a hopeless pursuit. 

And that’s even assuming Tsumugi would ever be able to trust herself again. As she watched Kaede perform, focused and determined to hit every note, and as her eyes blurred with unshed tears, she became more and more convinced that would never occur.

She really shouldn’t be here. It was selfish of her. It had become clear Kaede, in her time on the show, had specifically been written to be attracted to her. She’s just playing into their hands, again. All she’d be doing is dragging Kaede do-

The feel of soft skin on her hands surprises her, she looks up and is once again looking into the violet eyes of the Pianist. 

Funny, she had been so preoccupied with her own grieving, she hadn’t even heard the music stop.

“Hey” Kaede says softly, now grasping both of her hands. “This was supposed to be a happy concert, ya know. And while I think I was doing pretty good, I don’t think my talent level is quite at the level to make you burst out into tears in appreciation. What’s wrong?”

Tsumugi breaks eye contact, and just looks at the ground. She briefly contemplates letting go of Kaede’s hands, but can’t bring herself to do it.

“Look Mugi, I know you are having a hard time. We all are, I think, how couldn’t we? But please, I think you know at this point you can trust me not to share anything you aren’t willing to, right?” Tsumugi silently nods, giving her confirmation. Kaede is many things, but someone untrustworthy isn’t among them. “Alright. You can say what you want when you’re ready, so I’m just gonna sit right next to you for a while, okay?” Kaede said, sounding like she was trying to calm a wounded animal. And maybe she was.

Tsumugi acted before Kaede could actually even sit, making her pause. 

“I wish you stopped treating me like I’m special Kaede.” Tsumugi says, as the tears once more start. She can sense Kaede working to interrupt her, so she rushes out the rest. “I don’t know what type of weird complex you have, and as much as I appreciate you not just thinking blindly as ‘The girl who framed me and let me experience what a slow death is like’, but it doesn’t change it’s something we both have to deal with. There are plenty of others here who are struggling. Why stick with the one who actually did the damage” she says, rushing the words out. This is good. Maybe this will make Kaede leave her alone, which would be awful, but it’s what’s best for her, and best for the other victims. She can… deal. 

“...Yes, I’m aware of what happened on the show. You don’t need to remind me, I’ve woken up plenty of times in the middle of the night gasping for breath, thanks.” Yep, Kaede becoming a smart ass is not detering this damned attraction. “But, that wasn’t you in the game Tsumugi. Or, well, it wasn’t all of you. The in game you would be able to look me in and Rantaro in the eye without us basically forcing you too. She wouldn’t have been crying watching me play. She wouldn’t be telling me to leave her to suffer silently either, from what I remember. You are one of us Tsumugi. Some of the others aren’t ready to deal with that, but I am. How can I claim to be a leader and then leave you to fend for yourself?”

If the tears were starting to subside, they turned up in intensity. She couldn’t hold back anymore, as she almost jumped onto Kaede to hug her. It was a good thing 

“Kaede, I’m so sorry! I.. I keep replaying everything in my head and it won’t leave! And it hurts! Whether or it was actually me or not, I remember what it was like to feel that. I remember enjoying watching people die! I remember feeling nothing about murdering Rantaro! And… I remember seeing your body being crushed and… I think that was the only time it kind of broke me. It felt so wrong, even then. It hurts, it hurts so bad, and I have no idea if it will ever get completely better… But I want you to be happy. If being around me and helping me makes you feel better, I won’t stop you.” Tsumugi was almost sobbing into Kade’s shoulder, but she had to get that all out. Kaede rubbing her back holding her felt like months of frustration and pain being eezed for the first time since she woke up.

“Hey… I’m here. And I’m fine. And I will be sticking around, okay?” Kaede sighs quietly, as if a weight had been released off her as well. Maybe she knew that she needed to break down like this, and that she wanted to be here for it. She was incredibly perceptive, after all. “Just know… there is nothing wrong with being broken. I’m broken too, everyone of us is. But that doesn’t mean we can’t get better. And maybe…” Kaede’s grip on her tightens, as she adjusts to look her in the eyes, with her crying just as Tsumugi was. “... we could try healing together? Not just as a group bu-”

Before Kaede could get the word out, Tsumugi had already pushed forward and kissed her. And the release was everything she could have hoped for.

And as Kaede’s arms shifted around her neck, as she enthusiastically returned the kiss, Tsumugi couldn’t help but think that maybe Kaede was right. Having something, someone, to push forward for… to want to work with, and care for… it sounds really really nice. She might not deserve it, but, with this beautiful, precious girl in her arms, she wasn’t going to turn it down either.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic to a friend of mine. It was supposed to be a super happy one-shot. I clearly have no idea how to write "happy". Hurt-Comfort Life.


End file.
